Tower so tall
by BwaBwaimagoat
Summary: He could do it because he was the hero! AU, US/UK, fake dragons, children being children, the author's bad humor and a failure of a plot. T just in case.


Summary: He could do it because he was the hero! AU, US/UK, fake dragons, children being children, the author's bad humor.

A/N: Hi! More crap to throw at the lot of you. I hope you enjoy. By the way, they're like eleven or twelve in my mind while I was typing this up just to let you know.

Warning: Violence, some profanity, Stuff

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

~ He's the hero! ~

Charging forward he tackled the tall Russian boy from his class before jumping away and running to his target.

Finally as he stood outside the tower so tall and imposing, he looked up to spot another blond looking down at him through the bars of the tower like slide. His small hands were gripping the white bars tensely as he glared with his greener than green eyes.

Smiling brightly he waved before marching confidently up the stairs inside, too distracted to see the flash of red hurdling down the ladder.

"Halt, _chien_!" A small red headed girl glared at him with her green eyes, dull in comparison to his princess's. Her hand held out in the universal stop motion. She was oddly menacing even with her tiny frame and light blue dress fluttering in the breeze passing through.

"Never dragon!" He growled as he charged at the 'dragon.' She jumped out of the way just as he passed and then jumped on his back, biting at his neck with her cat like teeth.

"UWAH!" The blond cried flailing as she continued to maul him, punching his shoulders and attempting to bite chunks out of him. "Cerise! That's going to far!"

She didn't reply, instead she bounced away before tackling him and sending them both down the slide they had been standing in front of. Both screamed in fear even though it was only a short way down, barely worthy of being called a slide in the first place.

"NO!" He cried as he climbed back up, the previously named Cerise chasing after him excitedly. After all, it wasn't every day the boys let her play with them like this.

He was thankful that he could move quicker than the dragon girl otherwise it could have been quite the pickle getting up the ladder before she reached him and managed to start attacking him again.

Finally he had reached the next floor and only had one more to go. One more to go before he could be with the one he knew he was destined to be with.

"Come back here!" Cerise roared from below while he cousin, Francis dropped down to stand in front of the path he needed to take.

"Aaw, sweet Alfred. You wish to reach your dear 'princess?'" The French boy laughed as he glared at the older boy in irritation. Why did they hang out with this kid? He was weird, and it was his fault they had let Cherrygirl down there play with them, and he was standing in his way!

That was not acceptable. So as Cerise finally managed to climb the ladder and stand by her cousin, Alfred deiced to get rid of them once and for all, and he had the perfect plan.

He ran up, grabbed the small red head and threw her down the slide to his left. She screamed and Francis stared at the opening in pure terror. Everyone knew he would be in deep shit if she complained to her aunt.

"Cerise!" The French boy cried as he slid down to check on her, fearful of his future.

All the while he smirked his plan had worked perfectly.

So climbing up the ladder he finally reached his goal. He could finally save his 'princess' Arthur who stared at him angrily, accusing him with his apple green eyes.

"You arsehole! What took you so long? How the bloody hell did I even get caught up in all of this?" The British boy shrieked punching Alfred's shoulder while he continued to complain. "You left me with the frogs too! You know I hate being all the way up here!"

"I'm sorry Artie!" The American apologized and wrapped the smaller blond in a tight hug.

"Git! Let me go!" He did the exact opposite and ignores Arthur's struggling and instead nuzzled his cheek with his nose.

"Nope! Cause now we're gonna get married! Just like the Prince and the Princesses do in your girly fairytale books, Artie. Isn't that great?" The green-eyed boy flushed a dark red and stared at him with wide eyes.

Alfred took this as a yes and pulled out the cheap plastic ring he got out of a quarter machine. "Here! When we get older, I'll get you a real ring I promise!" He vowed, absolutely serious. Arthur blushed even harder and nodded shyly, making the blue-eyed boy smile before pushing the neon green ring onto the other boy's ring finger.

"You better!" Arthur snapped finally finding his voice.

Alfred laughed loudly and kissed his soft cheek happily. "Of course! I'm a hero, and heroes never break heir promises!"

Spluttering angrily he pushed the American, causing him to fall down the slide and pull him along. When they reached the bottom they were both laughing.

~ Just a nice time skip to the future~

It had been years since Alfred had made that promise, and he had indeed gotten him a real ring. Just a simple silver band that matched his own. It had replaced that ridiculous lime green ring he refused to admit he had worn every day since that one day so long ago.

Arthur could admit to himself just this once that he was glad heroes never broke their promises.

~ And they lived happily ever after! ~

END

Chien - dog

A/N: This turned out weird and I couldn't figure out how to get the ending to work. So here is the end result. I hope you liked it. Cerise is my OC. I decided to use her because I already used Russia.

Reviews and requests are much appreciated!

~ I like my coffee delicious, thank you!


End file.
